Harper Ross
|gender= Male |age= 33 |blood type= A- |hair color= Dark Brown |eye color= Black |vision= 22/20 |skin tone= Mixed |height= 6'1" (185 cm) 8'4" (254 cm) Transformed |weight= 210 lbs (95.2 kg) 401 lbs (182 kg) Transformed |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Science Teacher Vampire Hunter |previous occupation= Assistant Professor |team= Académie d'entraînement Staff |previous team= |base of operations= , |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status=Divorced |relatives= |quirk= Lycanthrope |abilities= |equipment= |debut= }} Harper Ross (ハーパーロス, Hāpā Rosu) is a former assistant professor at and the current science teacher employed at Académie d'entraînement. Harper is tasked with teaching the Class-BEP. Harper is an accomplished due to being taught by his parents to become one; something he hides from his fellow colleagues and students. He originally moved to Amiens after his family was killed by a group of unknown vampires in order to exact revenge but ended up rediscovering his passion for teaching; thus becoming a teacher at the school. Harper due to his lineage has been afflicted with the curse-like quirk known as Lycanthrope which causes him to experience painful bone-shattering bodily transformations at night. Due to the dangerous nature of his quirk and wanting to keep his condition a secret from the staff, using his knowledge of biochemistry, Harper developed special pills that can temporarily nullify the forced transformation brought about by his quirk; however, as a result, his next transformation would take much longer and would be much more painful. While he retains the use of some of the activate mutations brought to his physiology by his quirk, they are also subjected to a certain level of dilution under the effects of the pills. As the son of immigrants who ran away to France, Harper knows first hand what it feels like to be an alien in a crowd full of people just like him. This is made even worse by his condition, as such, he wishes to help others not feel alienated. Apperance Personality . History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Lycanthrope ( , Ōkamiotoko): Expert Marksman: Pedagogy: Animalistic/Instinctive Combat: Equipment Quirk-Dampening Pill: Thanks to his genius and knowledge of biochemistry, Harper has engineered certain quirk-dampening pills that temporarily halt his nocturnal transformation and lower the bodily effects of his mutation by either rendering them quasi-vegetative or diluting their effects on the body. However, the pills can also cause addiction and can inversely affect the pain associated with the transformation which it is supposed to stop. M9 Pistol: Harper's signature weapon in his human form is his M9 Pistol which is a semi-automatic pistol with short-recoil hat uses a 17-round staggered box magazine with a reversible magazine release button that can be positioned for either right- or left-handed shooters. It has a recurved the forward base of the grip to aid aiming and an enlarged hammer pin that fits into a groove on the underside of the slide. The main purpose is to stop the slide from flying off the frame to the rear if it cracks. It also has 1-slot Picatinny rail for the attachment of lights. It comes with physical vapor deposition coated magazines developed to better withstand the conditions in sandy environments. It fires 9×19mm Parabellum bullets and has an effective firing range of 50 m. Fang 12 Shotgun: It is a 12-gauge rotating bolt, gas-operated shotgun that feeds from a box magazine and has a optic mounting rail on the left side of the receiver. It has a 23" barrel with handguards and a folding-stock and AK-style open sights with high post and tangent rear. Hidden Stake Mechanism: Using a spring-loaded contraption that he uses to house small but sharp wooden or metallic stakes, this device allows Harper to draw stakes from under his sleeve by thrusting his arm forward into a similar fashion to punching; allowing him to launch it forward with the sheer force of his blow. It can be used in closed spaces as a concealed weapon to surprise attack both Vampyres and humans alike. Trivia * Harper is a confirmed misotheist. Category:Teachers Category:Hero Teachers Category:Earth 0 Characters